Avatar: The Millennium Airbender
by The Harmeister
Summary: An archaeologist named Ming Baifou finds Aang frozen in the Southern Air temple and revives Aang. Aang wakes up to a new modern world that is still troubled by corruption, war and Fire Nation aggression. Aang brings balance to the still-imperfect world.
1. Boy in the Ice Cube, 1000 years later

A Few pointers:

1. The main character is not some long haired pretty boy (like Zuko), but rather a nutty eccentric man...kinda like Sokka mixed with Dale Gribble from King of the Hill. He wears glasses, he smokes, he's a nerd, he's crazy and eccentric and can be obsessive and he's in his mid-30s.

2. Like Chin the Great was to Qin Shi Huang (China's first emperor) Moh Lai-Tsung is supposed to be similar to Mao Zedong and Kim Il-Sung. But the revolution is not a communist one, but rather more similar to the Chinese revolution that established the republic in 1912 (the KMT republic prior to the 1949- present People's Republic)

3. The story setting is set in a early 20th century setting. The Earth Republic (formerly the Earth Kingdom) shares similarities with the Republic of China (1912-1949) and Mao era China.(1949-1973)

4. I DO NOT own any of the Avatar characters (Aang, Zuko, Iroh, Azula, Katara, ext). I acknowledge that they are properties of Nickelodeon.

An archaeologist in his mid-thirties has scaled to the top of a tall hill hoping to find a legendary temple. His name is Ming Baifou, he is a man in his thirties, he had a thin mustache, glasses and he is known for being an eccentric man. He cared more for his line of work than even some of the most beautiful girls he has encountered; because of that, he is sometimes singled out as asexual or even as far as a homosexual. As a dedicated archaeologist of the Earth Republic Army Corp of Searchmen, Romance was never on the top of his priorities, to him, discovering secrets of the past was far more important. Ming is also a low-level earth bender, he best thing he can do is lift medium large rocks and chuck them and he has trouble doing that.

He sat down Indian style at the top of the summit. He lit a cigarette and began puffing away while looking at the map

"Where's the western Air Temple?! I know it's supposed to be here, I've researched this mountain thoroughly. This is where the Avatar Aang was supposed to be preserved! I must see the avatar!"

His teeth clenched on his cigarette harder, and began walking around. He feels the ground

"Hmm, this is ice...from a water bender?"

He got out his ERRA (Earth Republic Revolutionary Army) issued revolver and shot at the ice, creating a crack that got bigger until is broke, He jumps in and turns on his flashlight."

"So many mysteries...so many but where's the avatar?"

He comes across the hall of avatar door.

"I've read that air bending it required to open this..."

"But I've opened these doors before in exploring the other air temples!" He said with a huge teethy grin

He gets out his portable cooling fan and he lights another cigarette, he turns the fan onto a high setting and blows really hard into the all the cigarette turned to butt. Like his previous successes, it worked in opening the door.

"WINGO!!" He runs in to the hall of avatars.

He looks around and see's a big block of thick ice. He walks to it, knowing it's probably Aang. He begins melting the ice with his matches, then he tries to use his rudimentary earth bending skills, then he fires a shot from his revolver at the ice, but nothing worked.

"DAMN IT WHY WONT YOU MELT!!" he yelled out

Baifou then tries to scapegoat the Avatar Kyoshi statue by kicking it. He bears a lot of jealousy to the Kyoshi people, particularly Kyoshi warriors due to bad past experiences of trying to rob from Kyoshi's shrine, only to be stopped and humiliated by Kyoshi warriors.

"What are you looking at you petrified Kyoshi bitch!" He kicks the statue senselessly until it glows

He then panics and runs behind the frozen avatar, the other avatar statues light up and the ice starts to melt. Baifou then steps back and looks at the ice block melt before him. Aang then appears out of the ice, laying down. He looks as though he is still in his early teens.

"WINGO!!" Baifou shouts out

The loud shout of excitement from the elated archaeologist woke Aang up, Aang opens his eyes and gets up. Baifou looks at him with a big smile, his tobacco breath reaches Aang's nose

"EWW, YOU STINK!" He covers his nose. "Who are you?! Why are you here!? and what's with the funny looking green clothes you are wearing?!

Baifou explains everything to him: "A lot can change in one thousand years, Aang...according to scripts, you were preserved with permafrost, but a water bender named Katara."

Aang looks at him funny, "where's Katara?"

"She's dead. She's been so for the last nine hundred twenty one years."

"You're other friends are dead too, Sokka, Toph..." the archaeologist added "Like I said, a lot can happen in a thousand years."

"Aang starts tearing up"

Baifou tries to calm him down with his flash light. "Look, I'm a Fire bender that knows combustion!" he said with a smile switching it on and off.

Aang takes his revolver out of his holster "What's this?!"

"AAAHHH, DON'T SHOOT ME!" Baifou backs away Aang accidentally fires the gun, nearly hitting the archaeologist in the head.

"Let's not play with that..." he snatches his pistol away from Aang and puts it back into his holster

"Who are you?" the dazzled Avatar asks

"I am...MING BAIFOU, THE GREATEST ARCHAEOLOGIST AND AVATOLOGIST THAT EVER EXISTED!! He poses in a masculine fashion with his machete out, trying to cover up his scrawny and seemingly malnourished body. He also performs his sub par earth bending tricks."

"Is that all? I can do better than you!" Aang tried to do some Earthbending, but fails.

"What the!? How, why?!"ddfd

"I think all that time preserved in permafrost in a deep sleep has...de-conditioned you." he says with a laugh, but then Baifou is knocked out with a strong gust.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

Aang and Baifou climb down the mountain of the temple and reached the valley below and they take a ride on Baifou's truck into a local town. Aang looks at the truck suspiciously.

"I know you're not that good of an earth bender to move this carriage on the ground like that...you must be from the Fire Nation!!" He steps out of the truck and blows it off the road easily

Worried, Baifou draws his shotgun and threatens to shoot Aang with it.

"I am not Fire Nation, I am not fucking Fire Nation!" He steps out of his turned over truck and threatens to shoot Aang, but only to get kicked in the shins.

"Ack! You asshole!" Do I look Fire Nation, look at my hat!"

Aang takes a good look at his field cap and see's the Earth Republic symbol...which is basically the Earth Kingdom circle with a white star in the square."

"You see, I am Earth! EARTH!" Baifou yells out

"Why is there a star in the symbol."

Well, a few decades ago, there was a revolution in the whole Earth Kingdom, the last of the Kuei dynasty Earth King was overthrown, he was a very corrupt man, very brutal...very much so like Ozai and Azula from your era! He had the best Dai Li agents guarding him, but they were still not enough for the masses of revolting peasants, middle class people and revolutionary soldiers all led by a great leader, Moh Lai-Tseng the Excellent. The revolution then spread to Omashu and other parts...but there is one part of the Earth Kingdom that has not adapted our revolution...one part that continues to dwell with their reactionary ways...the Kyoshi Islands!"

"Why's that?" Aang asks

"Everytime the Earth Republic sends the revolutionary army over there to liberate the Kyoshi, the damn warriors always slaughter them...how is it even possible, we have guns, artillery, explosives, they still use their feudal weapons!! Not one of those women die either! But whole ERRA platoons would be rubbed out!"

"Maybe they like their old ways, you can't just force ideas on to people no matter how good they may sound, or even how sugarcoated they may be." Aang replied in a retort

"BUT, THE IDEAS OF MOH THE EXCELLENT ARE PERFECT!! Those Kyoshi peasants do not realize how sweet of a proposition it is to be liberated by us! I guess they've been enslaved by the Kyoshi warrior elite for so long.

Aang then loses his patience "Well, you're brainwashed by the Earth Republic government, just look at all those propaganda posters, and that oversized Moh portrait hanging from the town hall." Aang looks at it, it's a poster of Moh Lai-Tseng, he has a bald top with hair on the side (similar to Mao Zedong), with a Chiang Kai-Shek mustache between his nose and lip and a wart on the side.

"Are you sure Moh is a good leader, or is he just like Chin the Great? Hell, he could be like Ozai for all we know!?" Aang said

Then Aang and Baifou look around to see youth guard soldiers in lime green uniforms, each with a white band tied around their left shoulder. They wore green field caps with white stars on them. They pointed their rifles at the two and escorted them to the local corrections office.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a naysaying little brat kid!" Marshall Liu looked at them with dismay. Liu then looks at Baifou. "Are you with this brat?"

"No, not at all, he's a little twerp who followed me into town!" Baifou said while sweating

"...you look like you're lying, Ming..." Liu, slaps Ming and earth bends a small rock to hit him in the jaw."

That night, they are both in the local jail, constantly harassed by the youth guards. Then Marshall Liu arrives at their cell with a proclamation from the local branch of the government.

"Baifou, you're as lucky as you are pathetic...you and your boy have been cut a break."

Ming runs to the jail bars with excitement "You mean we won't get the pellet gun torture?"

"Nope." The marshall replied

"What's the catch?" Aang asked

"Such a smart little nut, aren't you...that's not good for a boy like you...anyways, both of you will be cleared of all sedition charges. But the exoneration is conditional." The Marshall says

"Oh, we'll do anything!! I'm ready to feed soldiers, clean the streets, clean public toilets! Anything!!"

"Shut up Ming! You're not even close! You two will have to do some...borrowing...I mean high risk borrowing from the Kyoshi."

"WHAAA!! But I tried that!" Baifou replied

"Yes, but that was only to try to taylor your counter-revolutionary greed! This time, you are doing it for the motherland!"

Aang steps in "We will never agr..." Baifou muffles his mouth

"We agree, this little boy is not very smart, I found him from the jungles."

"I though you said he merely followed you from the mountains." Liu looked at him funny

"Well, he's still an untamed barbarian kid." Baifou says with his teethy grin.

The next day, both Ming Baifou and Aang are sent on a destroyer to the Kyoshi Islands to try to attempt a robbery Ming failed accomplish years ago. He sits on the ship, smoking his cigarette.


	2. Warriors of Kyoshi revisited

Ming Baifou and Aang are now sailing towards the Kyoshi Island to steal valuable treasures from the Avatar Kyoshi's shrine. But little do they know, the Fire Nation Navy patrols the waters near the Kyoshi Island. The Fire Nation of today is eerily similar to the Fire Nation a thousand years ago, the people are fiercely patriotic and there is a corporatist socio-economic system and government synonymous to fascism. The Fire Nation is currently ruled by a young Fire Lady; Azusa, she is only nineteen years old but already a skilled fire bender.

The Kyoshi people are now more paranoid than ever in that they constantly fear a take over by the Fire Nation or the Earth Republic.

**FNSS "Sozin" Class Battleship**

Admiral Zemin sits in his quarters sipping his tea, listening to tracks of his favorite Fire Nation propaganda music and marches. He had the trademark Fire Nation style side beard, he was a large muscular man of medium height (175 cm/5' 9" ft) but he still towered over much of the ship's crew. He was a stern man but he is not the type to lose his cool over something small.

"Sir, we are I detect something on sonar, it looks like an Earth Republic ship." an ensign wearing a black navy uniform informed Zemin.

"A ship...what kind? It can't be anything serious, everything the Fire Nation has in the navy is far superior to any Earth dinghy." the admiral replied

"From the looks of it, it looks like a Patrol boat, nothing too serious...plus it's not heading into Fire Nation waters, it looks like it's heading right for the main Kyoshi Island."

"Hahaha, looks like the Earth Republic is up to their juvenile gunboat tactics again. They tried that with a few PT boats on one our treaty ports...and our cruisers blew up blew up those poor bastards." Zemin said with a slight chuckle

"What are your orders sir?" the ensign asked

"Let those Earth monkeys do whatever they want, their ships are as pathetic as their soldiers are retards that can't even shoot a whole barn."

Ming Baifou and Aang finally land on the island, the patrol boat anchors itself on the unagi bay. Baifou wanted to find some food so he spent his time collecting fruits and then began fishing. Aang decides to fool around and play with the large wildlife on the bay.

"Aang, my lad, you do know that it's dangerous...I've been here before, there are giant unagi that will eat you whole!"

"Don't worry, I've ridden on one years ago...well...1004 years ago." Aang replied

"...ok, in that case, I hope you will be accountable for yourself, just make sure those barbaric she-samurai do not capture you."

"You mean Kyoshi warriors? They're nice people!" Aang responded

"Nice...? They're fu..." Baifou then found himself muzzled and tied up to a log. Aang was also tied up

They are taken to the town, the Kyoshi Island has changed, particularly the warriors. The Kyoshi warriors are much taller in height, about 1.97 meters in height (6' 5" feet), it came from one thousand years of martial lifestyles, evolution and selective breeding, ext.

"Let me go you damn amazons! I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it on you fan wielding whores!" Baifou yelled out

"You mean this wuss weapon?" Reina, the shoguness of the Kyoshi asked towering over the tied up Baifou

"...y-y-yes.." he said nervous

the Kyoshi fans slice through the stainless steel casing of the gun. The Kyoshi has a lot of contempt for anything modern, especially weapons and modern politics. They saw the modernism of the Fire Nation, Earth Republic and the Water Democracies as invasive, degenerate and destructive to their culture and way of life.

"We tolerate these things here, they take away from the human's ability to achieve great things, they make people lazy, they make people socially degenerate!" Reina says while also busting up Baifou's flashlight and radio equipment.

"THAT'S MY STUFF, YOU BIT...!!" a Kyoshi warrior gutted Baifou in the stomach before he could complete the expletive

"We do not tolerate such language in our society, especially from men!" Reina replied.

Aang the rose his voice "Don't hurt us, we're friends, I am the avatar, a friend of Suki and I am also Kyoshi."

They all laughed and questioned him "You look like Earth Republic saboteurs to us, plus we remember that man, Baifou, that loser tried to loot Avatar Kyoshi's tomb two years ago. A good avatar wouldn't associate with such a petty criminal!"

"You tried to steal from one an avatar tomb!" Aang looked at Baifou with disappointment "I can't believe it, you're a dishonest man!"

Reina cited the seriousness of Aang's criticisms toward Baifou. "Hmm, you sound like you shouldn't even be with him."

"Well, that man found me frozen in the Southern Air Temple, I was frozen for a thousand years. I'm not used to much of the changes that have been put in place in the world...I mean, everything is different...self-propelled carriages are common place (cars, trucks and trains), there are weird weapons that shoot tiny rocks that can kill people and they require no knowledge of earth bending either (guns) and the politics are weird (fascism, socialism/revolutionary government, and democracy.)" Aang explained

"And you know Suki?" Reina asked

"Yes, her and her band of Kyoshi warriors helped out in the fight against the Fire Nation a thousand years ago...she married a water tribe man named Sokka." Aang responded

"Wow...but Suki did not get married to Sokka, she married an Earth Kingdom man...but you're right, she did have an affair with Sokka...but, good enough." Reina has Aang untied "but as for your foul mouthed...friend...he will be put into a cage" Reina said

"WHAAAT...YOU BETTER LET ME GO, I'M FRIENDS WITH AANG, I'M SOKKA, I'M SOKKAAAA!!" Baifou yelled out in a desperate attempt

"No you're not...you don't even look Water...you look like an Earth bandit!" Reina ordered Kyoshi warriors to torture him and put him into a Hanoi Hilton style prison.

**Little do they know...the Fire Nation **

Fire Nation spies under the command of Admiral Zemin are in the bushes of the main Kyoshi Island, spying on them. They see Kyoshi warriors carry a cage with Ming Baifou."

"psst...hey look, it's an Earth Republic soldier, they failed another invasion...that must be the last man who will be sacrificed to the spirit of Avatar Kyoshi."

The other spy gulped "I heard about the sacrifice ceremonies...from Fire Nation textbooks."

"you know damn well that they're nothing more than government propaganda..."

"Well I heard that the Avatar Kyoshi rises from her grave, tortures whatever poor bastard is sent in front of her and then either eats or inser..." the spy was muffled by the other spy

"ok...that's enough from you...we gotta keep our mind on the mission and find out why the Earth Republic sent a gunboat to Kyoshi."

The Fire Nation spies followed suit after the Kyoshi warriors and the captured archaeologist. They entered a village. The non-warrior peasants were much smaller than the warriors. They are on average about six inches smaller than the average Earth person and eight to ten inches smaller than the average Fire person.

"Sweet avatar Roku...those people are tiny!" the second spy remarked

"Shh...we don't want to be caught, not even by the peasants." the first spy scolded

The Kyoshi warriors interrogated Baifou while he was stripped down to his underwear. Baifou cries out for them to stop. The warriors torture him for three hours straight. The Fire Nation spies witness it and become stirred by their brutality.

"Holy crap...look how they're torturing that Earth man." spy one remarked

"Feh, that Earth bastard deserves it, besides, the Fire Nation is supreme." spy two responded.

"I don't know about you, but I actually wish I could do something to help the poor bastard...but we must focus on our mission." spy one turned around and looked at to see his partner loudly cheer on the Kyoshi."

"YEAH KICK HIS ASS, MAKE THAT LOUSY EARTH MAN FEEL THE PAIN HE DESERVES!!"

Spy one sighs in disbelief as the Kyoshi warriors tie up the cheering spy and put him into the same cage as Baifou. Spy one narrowly escapes into the woodland. Meanwhile, Aang is escorted by Reina to Avatar Kyoshi's shrine. After an air bending demonstration, Reina was convinced Aang was telling the truth. He is happy to find the shrine to be well intact and in good, clean shape.

"We have always protected these Islands from people who want to do us harm and from tyranny. From Chin the Great to Fire Lord Ozai to Moh Lai-Tseng and the Fire Lady Azusa." Reina told Aang as she inspected the shrine for dust and misplaced things. She finds a porcelain figure in the wrong place and places it back in it's rightful place immediately.

"Yeah, I know the story. The people at Chin village tried to boil me in acid for being the avatar until the Rough Rhinos roughed them up." Aang said

"Haha, I heard that place has been renamed to Moh Lai-Tseng City now." Reina responded

The Fire Nation spy is hiding behind the avatar shrine, he overheard the conversation between Reina and Aang.

"...is that little boy...the avatar?" He takes one peek at him "...blue arrow, Air bending stock...he's the only air bender in the world...I don't want to tell the Fire Nation about this. But I have to in order to make up for this foul up my partner made. To be honest, I have very little loyalty to the fascist Fire Nation leadership."

"Shh...did you hear that?" Reina said. "I heard some man whisper something about the Fire Nation."

The spy overheard it and decides to run off only to be caught in booby tap net, set up by the warriors after Baifou tried to steal from the shrine a couple years back.

"SHIT!"

Reina and Aang see the man dangle from the net.

"What are you doing here?!" Aang asked brusquely

"Ugh, I guess I might as well tell the truth, I was sent here to spy on this Island, because a Fire Nation flotilla nearby picked up a small Earth Republic ship on sonar. Me, along with another spy were sent to find out." the spy explained to them

"WHAAAT!! Fire Nation navy!? Earth Republic ship!? I better tell the Kyoshi about this! We're going to keep you men as well as that big mouthed Earth bandit here as bargaining chips." Reina said in a panicky tone.

"Calm down Reina, I wouldn't get too paranoid yet, besides panic leads to poor planning. You warriors fended off three Earth Republic invasions quite successfully despite them having modern weapons and outnumbering your warriors." Aang said trying to calm the Kyoshi down

"True, the Earth Republic is easy to defend from, but Fire Nation soldiers are far more better trained than Earth conscripts...they also have better weapons, leadership, tactics and they're far more ruthless. Earth Republic generals with their revolutionary youth guards and masses of conscript soldier packed into landing ships are juvenile compared to the special operations and combined arms tactics of the Fire Nation military." Reina replied

"Well, from the looks of that guy's face and his opening in sharing information with us, he didn't look to thrilled of working with the Fire Nation navy. I say we let him go, he can come with us back to the Earth Kingdom. I'm sure Baifou will have an extra pair of those tacky green ERRA uniforms for him."

**Meanwhile...**

Admiral Zemin orders a small platoon of Fire Nation marines to head to the Kyoshi Island to find out what is taking the two spies so long. They reach the shores armed with automatic rifles, sub-machine guns, potato-masher grenades, mortars, wearing camouflage and German-style combat helmets. Two motor rafts filled with Fire Nation marines arrive on the rocky shores of the Kyoshi Islands. Unlike the previous Earth soldiers that tried to invade, the Fire Nation marines relied on smart maneuvers rather than large numbers. They were stealthy, even in the day time, they moved around the Island carefully, avoiding villages and towns that did not contain the prisoners until they closed up on the village with the prisoners. Each marine found themselves a firing point. It was quite evident that the Fire Nation military had much better tactics and strategies than the Earth Republic military. They fired mortars onto the village, kill three Kyoshi warriors on the spot. Yu Yan snipers opened fire on two guards. The rest of the marines snuck in and surprised them.

Aang and Reina made their way to the village where Baifou and the other spy were being held. They arrived at the village to find the people terrified, some of them dead. All the defending warriors slain and buildings on fire. They notice some of the Kyoshi corpse are bleeding from bullet holes, some of the Kyoshi who died from the explosives are missing their legs and arms.

Aang catches one of the marines speaking to naval officers on the ships out at sea. "Sir, there are no more warrior survivors and we have rescued one of our own...however he is not with the other scout, the other guy appears to be an Earth Republic grunt...a rather stupid one at that, he should be no threat, all Earth Republic soldiers are retarded anyways." The marine looks to his left to see Reina and Aang. "Scratch that, I see one Kyoshi warrior alive and her bald son...with an arrow on his head...damn those Kyoshi are strange..." The marine puts away his radio and steadies his rifle at Reina. Aang runs up to him and creates a gust of wind that blows the rifle out of his hand.

"Holy shit...did...he just...air bend...?" The marine looked at Aang with awe. "But rumor has it that the current avatar is Aang and he's the last remaining air bender. He hasn't been seen in a thousand years...how the hell...you can't be Aang!" The shakened soldier creates flames in his hands and begins shooting fire orbs at Aang. Aang dodges the Fire balls and leaps up onto a rooftop and throws wind balls at the soldier, knocking him down. While he's down, Reina pierces his lungs with her fans.

"They must have taken Baifou!" Aang yelled out

"Will you just forget about that thief. He's the least of our worries right now!" Reina looked at the direction they left. "I say good riddance...let the Fire Nation deal with him for I care!" Reina tried to get Aang to stop pressing the issue. "I need to warn the other Kyoshi warriors about the Fire Nation."

"Well...I have to help Baifou no matter what; he is my friend...kinda." Aang responded. Besides, I'm curious what the Fire Nation military looks like now. I'm actually quite fascinated by some of the modern weaponry." Aang added just as he turns his staff into a glider.

Aang follows the Fire Nation marines on to their rafts out to sea to a medium sized Fire Nation cruiser. The two rafts enter through the rear of ship. Aang dives into the sea so he won't be noticed. He swims closer to the ship.


	3. Baifou in the Brig

The Fire Nation rears it's ugly head as Kyoshi people were assaulted by their military. In raiding a village, they retrieved one of their spies and they also took the Earth Republic Archaeologist, Ming Baifou as hostage.

Baifou is being escorted down the ship's hallways by three sailors dressed in red Fire Nation enlisted navy uniforms. One sailor standing behind him held a sub-machine gun to his back to prevent him from flailing around too much. Baifou was taken to the cruiser's brig.

Captain Ng meets Baifou after he is put in jail.

"You are Ming Baifou, right? What were you doing on Kyoshi?" the captain asked

"Umm.." not wanting to compromise the mission given to him by the Earth Republic Army, Ming crafted a bogus answer "I was sent there to spy on them and kidnap a Kyoshi warrior." the archaeologist said with a smile

Captain Ng bends a small flame on his hands "That sounds like bullshit and I don't tolerate bullshit very well." the captain warned "I know the Earth Republic Revolutionary Army is filled with idiots, but do you honestly expect me to believe that they're that dumb...look at you...you don't even know any earth bending, there is no way they'd send a scrawny twat like you to capture an amazonic Kyoshi warrior! Well, that makes you harmless, along with the fact that you are stupid as you are weak."Ng said as he withdrew his hand flame.

Baifou was relieved that he was not going to get any torture treatment, but sat in his cell with a worried look on his face.

Aang made it on board the vessel by sneaking into the waste run off. Aang took a deep breath before entering the putrid passageway. He made it out on the other side into the lower halls of the ship.

"Ugh...! I hope I need have to go through that experience again!" Aang told himself

He sneaks around the ship and looks at some of the modern conveniences of the ship such as radios as well as Fire Nation technology he is familiar with such as combustible engines. He stumbles upon a lounge room where sea men would take their mind off of work and the problems of their world to get drunk, watch each other wrestle or watch fire bending sailors have low-brow Agni Kai matches. One of the drunk sailors catches Aang

"Hey lad." he said in a slurred voice "What's a boy your age doing in the navy? Shouldn't you be in school, worshiping the Fire Lady?" the drunk asked

Another drunk sailor stepped in "They don't teach you anything at school, just math, reading, science, civics, Fire lady worshiping and all that useless crap! They need to teach boys like you how to fight, how to soldier, how fire bend, shoot a gun and wield melee weapons!"

"Come on now, he isn't hurting anyone, perhaps we can teach him how to play Pai-sho." an officer said while placing game pieces onto a board. The officer asked for his name. "What's your name, kid?"

Aang did not want to reveal himself, so he picked out a name of a Fire Nation person he was familiar with.

"My name is...Zuko." Aang answered

Everyone in the quarters laughed at him.

"You mean the same Zuko that was banished by Fire Lord Ozai a thousand years ago? A sailor asked

"You mean the same Zuko that betrayed the Fire Nation after killing Admiral Zhao during his failed invasion of the Northern Water tribes?" another sailor asked

"The same Zuko that was coaxed into rejoining the Fire Nation by her sister, only to remain a traitor?" the officer asked

Aang shaked a little not wanting to reveal himself as non-Fire Nation to the crewmen. "Well, my parents named me that!"

All the sailors laughed again. "But Zuko is a disgraced name in today's Fire Nation, you see...our current Fire Lady wields vast power in our nation, her and her bureaucracy control and direct everything; morals, economy, roads, infrastructure, foreign policy, ext" the officer told Aang. "Under her, Zuko is considered a disgraced name along with Iroh, Ursa, Mai or Ty Lee."

Aang's eyes widened as he was familiar with those names.

"Well Zuko...it seems that you're familiar with those names...as if you knew them from a thousand years ago, but yes, those names are considered disgraceful for a reason...those people betrayed the Fire Nation a thousand years ago. But I don't care if your name is Zuko, in fact, I find it hilarious that your parents would name you that." the officer remarked

"So...does Azula rule the Fire Nation?" Aang asked

"Wow...do you live in a cave? Don't you know about Fire Lady Azusa? She is the absolute ruler now! But she acts very much like Azula, I even heard that her Fire bending is better too." The officer replied. "But truth be told, she is not a woman to mess with. Many government officials and military leaders critical of her have challenged her to Agni Kai, but none of them could beat her. She is like an exact reincarnation of Azula herself." The officer added. "But enough poltics, it's too depressing, let's play some Pai-sho!"

The PA blared "All crewmen, report to the upper deck!"

"Come on lad, put on this uniform, Captain Ng doesn't want to see you in your pajamas." the officer threw him a small sized Fire Nation sailor uniform.

Aang followed the crew onto the deck. On the deck, he saw the large gun turrets and missile launchers. He was quite fascinated by the modern weaponry. He also took a good look at the communication devices; the radar, sonar equipment and the radio tower above the cockpit.

"Hey lad, you look like you've never seen the deck of a ship before...but I guess that's because they had you work in the engine room below and you're still a lubber." one of the sailors remarked

"Uh, yeah." Aang replied

Captain Ng walked back and fourth in front of the sailors and petty officers.

"Change of plans crews. We shall bombard the Kyoshi Island and provide support for our marines who shall pound the shores of the Island. Air support will be provided. Once we take the Island, we will kill everyone, destroy everything. Our seabees and combat engineers will be sent in to build a forward base that shall consist of a naval refueling station, two air strips for our air craft, barracks, vehicle yards, pill boxes, bunkers and they will be responsible for pouring unagi poison into the bay. The Kyoshi Island will be used as forward base for our upcoming invasion of the Earth Republic and the Southern Water Directory." the Captain explained "Those are direct orders from Admiral Zemin, the War Council and the Fire Lady herself...May the Gods bless the Fire Lady." The captain added

Aang went into shock and rose his hand

"Sir? When is the invasion of Kyoshi taking place?" Aang asked

"First thing next week at hour 0400, we plan to surprise them while they are still asleep." the Admiral responded

"Now as for this captured Earth Republic rat, he was captured on Kyoshi." A few armed sea men drag Baifou out "We found this rat spying on the Kyoshi, we believe the Earth Republic may also have an interest in the Kyoshi Island but this man refuses to tell us!" The captain draws his navy sword and sets it on fire with his fire bending. "Perhaps this rat would like a taste of Fire Nation power."

"BAIFOU!" Aang runs up to him

"What is the meaning of this...GO BACK TO YOUR POSITION YOU SORRY ASS GRUNT!!" the captain shoots a fire ball at Aang and knocks him on the ground. Just as the captain was about to burn his face to set an example for the other crewmen, Aang gets back up and knocks him by creating a sudden gale of wind. He creates a wind ball and rides around on it, trying to dodge the captain's attack.

"Whoa...did Zuko...air bend?" a sailor asked

"Zuko is definitely not Fire Nation nor could his name be Zuko." The officer who knows him from the leisure quarters remarked.

The captain swings his fire sword at Aang, missing him with each swing. Aang knocks him out again with another gale.

"It looks like he can move air around." a sailor remarked

"No...impossible, Air benders are long extinct...there's not way...unless..." the officer said

"Unless what?"

"Unless if he's the Avatar! The current avatar is still the same one from a thousand years ago, the same one that defeated Ozai and Azula! It's him...he's back from a millennia of sleep."

Some of the crewmen watch Aang fight the captain. Some of the crewmen try to help the captain by trying to get a shot from their weapons on the avatar. He kicks his wind ball at the shooting sailors, knocking them overboard. The captain creates a fire whip and begins swinging it at him, the fire whip singes the side of his arms. Aang pulls out his staff and tries to block Ng's hits. He glides into the air with his staff-glider and kicks the captain in the forehead.

When Captain Ng was down, Aang aimed his staff at him and demanded the captain release Ming Baifou. "Release the Earth man, now!"

"Go ahead, avatar...keep running! The Fire Nation will capture you this time!" The captain told him "The Fire Nation is much stronger now than it ever has been before, even stronger now than in Ozai and Azula's time! Your Water Tribe friends, that earth bending brat and the traitor Fire Nation prince are no longer alive...all you have now is that loud mouthed chump." the captain told him. "Don't expect to be so lucky this time."

Aang removes Baifou's restraints. "Thanks buddy! I thought you were going to leave me with those Fire Nation monsters!" Baifou shouted out.

Aang gets upset with Ming "Not all of them are monsters, not all of them are enemies, the people I've met on this ship were pretty nice, they knew how to have a good time even when the world around them looked dark." Aang told the archaeologist "I even had Fire Nation friends in the past that helped me fight against them a thousand years ago."

The officer walks up to Aang "so you're the devil that gave the Fire Nation hell back then." He cracks a slight smile and bows "It's nice to meet you, Aang. I guess that's why the Fire Nation you made up for yourself was Zuko, because you knew him." He hears the ship alarm blare "We better get you and your friend out of here." The officer got them on an emergency raft.

**Back on Kyoshi**

Aang tells the Kyoshi warriors and the peasants about the planned Fire Nation invasion of Kyoshi.

"Aang, there is no way we can stand up to the Fire Nation military, especially after seeing how some of our warriors died in the hands of just a few Fire Nation marines. They have much better training, tactics and weapons than what the Earth Republic can throw at us." Reina explained with a worried face. "We should seek refuge in the Southern Water Directory, they're friendly towards us." Reina suggested

"Yes, but the Souther Water Directory is farther away from us and it will be very hard to transport everyone here to there, we might as well seek refuge some place closer...like the Earth Republic." One Kyoshi warrior suggested.

"Earth Republic? You must be joking...they're going to indoctrinate us with their crazy "revolutionary" ideals!" a Kyoshi warrior protested.

Aang and Baifou left the Kyoshi Island after the Kyoshi warriors came up with an agreement, send half of the population to the Southern Water Directory, send the other half to the Earth Republic and hope to rendevous at the Southern Water Directory later on. The Fire Nation are back on a warpath, the Kyoshi Islands will fall into Fire Nation hands and it is unsure whether the disorganized Earth Republic or the pacifist Water Directories will stand a chance against the united and powerful Fire Nation.


	4. Earth Republic exposed

Aang and Ming Baifou return the Earth Republic from the Kyoshi Islands empty handed. Ming was supposed to have plundered treasures of the Avatar Kyoshi. Aang wants to return to the Earth Republic to warn the government officials of the Fire Nation's planned invasion of the republic. The patrol boat they were on docks in Hangkang, a large port city in the western Earth lands. The city had a vibrant nightlife, a busy port, a booming commercial center; compared to most other parts of the Earth Republic, this place was a haven. However the ERRA military officials that waited them had a grim aura compared to the lights of the city during the twilight.

"Ming Baifou, did you bring the treasures Marshall Liu asked?"

"Um, about that...I was..." Baifou was stopped by another military police officer

"We do not want your stories Ming, we want the goods. Do you have them or not?"

He lets a sigh and says "no..."

"You're coming with us then, disobedience is not what we value in the Earth Republic Revolutionary Army." an MP officer said as they frisked and handcuffed both Aang and Baifou.

They were put in the back seat of an ERRA army jeep and they drove through the city. Ming Baifou looked at the city with a lustrous look and wished he would not being thrown in jail so that he could gamble in the casinos and spend money on vice. Aang however looked at the bright and modern city with disgust, he found Hangkang to be choked with sin and decadence. He did not like the bright lights, the seedy prostitutes or the any of the hustle and bustle at all..

"What's so good about this place, it's filled with low lives, materialism, greed and sin? Aang asked

"Boy...you need to spend less time at temples and learn to live a little." Baifou tells Aang

"Yeah, and I prefer to stay at the Air temples, I'm not really too sure if I like the modern world." Aang replied.

"Whatever floats your boat." Ming responded

Then the jeep heads into the slums of Hangkang. It was run down, there was often a putrid smell of garbage mixed with sewage. Crime in rampant. The slums consisted of large tenement housing and slums had very little of the modern neccessities. A large thug on the streets gave Baifou a nasty look as he pulled a knife and threatened to cut his throat. Baifou jumped back and accidently landed on Aang.

"Uh, sorry..." Baifou apologized.

"It's ok, but I don't see why you're afraid of this place." Aang said as he looked at the ghetto with a smile.

"You...like this...place?" Baifou asked.

"Yeah, some of the people here seem to be doing alright living in a more simple manner without the modern applications and the earthly desires that the ugly lighted part of the city has." Aang explained

"Okay...I guess we are entitled to our opinions." Baifou responded.

They finally got to the ERRA base in the heart of the city.The two guards escorted Aang and Baifou into the base headquarters to be processed and interrogated. In the headquarters building, they see Marshall Liu.

"So, why haven't you brought us back Kyoshi's treasures." Liu asked

"I couldn't find them sir..." Baifou replied

"Couldn't find them, I know that you almost ran off with them years ago! Those treasures should have been at the Kyoshi shrine and the Kyoshi shrine is still in it's same place for more than a thousand freaking years! How could you not find them you screw-up!?"

"Fine, I was captured by the Fire Nation military, put on a ship, a Fire Nation navy captain interrogated me then this little boy saved me...that's the truth!" Baifou finally spilled the beans, but the marshall did not believe him.

"BULLSHIT!" Marshall Liu punched him across the face.

"Wait, Baifou IS telling the truth!" Aang yelled out. "And there's a reason why the Fire Nation Navy was deployed near the Kyoshi Islands. It's a very serious matter I must tell you about."

"The Fire Nation wouldn't mess with us, Moh Lai-Tseng and his white army will bury the pathetic Fire Nation if they tried to take the Kyoshi Islands, those Islands are rightfully ours!"

"I'm serious! I over heard a Fire Nation captain give orders to invade the Island. They are going to turn the main Kyoshi Island into a forward base. From the Kyoshi Islands, the Fire Nation will invade the Earth Republic. You guys may have a large army and all, but the Fire Nation's army is far better trained, better equipt and they rely all on efficiency as well as combined land, sea and air tactics rather than large disorganized waves of weekend soldiers armed with older weapons." Aang tried to tell Marshall Liu about the Fire Nation plans to invade the Earth Kingdom but his attempts were all in vain when he along with Baifou were put into jail.

"Well Aang...I'm in jail again...I never thought my own country would turn on me." Baifou said in despair

"Are they stupid...?" Aang asked "Don't they care about the welfare of their own nation?"

"Yes they do, that is why we attack warlord cliques and opposing political factions." Ming replied

"But the Fire Nation is far greater threat to this republic than any of the petty warlords or any political faction. Sure the warlords may have their protection armies and the factions may have their fanatics, but the Fire Nation military is not something to laugh about. I know what they're like. Even a thousand years ago, they had the strongest and most advanced military in the world, they had steel-clad steam powered battleships, tanks, giant drills." Aang explained

"Even a thousand years ago?"

"Yes!"

"Wow, I'd hate to image what the Fire Nation military is like now...maybe they have lasers! Or machine-men!! That would be so cool!!" Baifou jumped for joy

"Uh...I doubt that..." Aang replied

A mustachioed man looks at Aang and Baifou

"Hello there, what are two in for?" the man asked. "Disobedience?"

Ming takes a good look at his face and his bushy mustache. "You must be Lin Xiung! The famous revolutionary writer!"

"Hah! I used to be famous and respected until this backstabbing government turned on me. And yes, I am Lin Xiung."

"Wingo!" Baifou yelled out

"Haha, you remind of Fai Qin, a character in one of my stories." Lin tells Baifou

"You are very oblivious to the dangers the surround the Earth Republic, the dangers of warlords, the Fire Nation...and the government of this backwards land. The Earth Republic isn't really that much different from the Earth Kingdom in it's downfall. I am well aware of the Fire Nation's imperialist inclinations, but the truth is...war is inevitable, a united Earth front is an impossibility. We are still stuck...insulated in the past. Because we are still living in antiquity, the Fire Nation will steam roll us." Lin tells the two "I very much admire the two founders of the republic, Sun Xiangshan and Moh Lai-Tseng, for their great but vain attempts to lift us out of our old feudal Earth Kingdom ways, but the military is led by morons and corrupt people. Some of the people in the ERRA are in cahoots with the old feudal traditions that make us weak."

Aang interjects "Not all traditions are bad! Sure, Feudalism is not a good thing but...what about religion?"

"You seem like a very smart boy and for some reason, you have the face of Avatar Aang. Some traditions should not be destroyed, religion is fair game. But the feudal system should be destroyed." Lin responded "But, religion also has it's tendencies to be corrupt and counter-progressive."

"What about...?" Aang was stopped as Lin Xiung spoke again

"Element bending to stay, sometimes bending can be a beautiful art. If I were to keep only one tradition alive, it would be the art of bending. All elements have their beauty." Lin explained "Sometimes I like to read about famous benders from the past but there is one man I truly have respect for." Lin said

"Who?" Aang asked

"Are you familiar with the tale about the Dragon of the West, I'm not really talking about a dragon, but a Fire Nation general rather who was the son of Fire Lord Azulon, but his younger brother usurped his rightful position and then he became a mere man wandering the world with his nephew, trying to help the banished prince find the avatar, but then he pushed his son to take a more peaceful path in his life. He was critical of the Fire Nation's status quo of warfare and imperialism, he and his nephew sided with the avatar." Lin explained

"Hey, it's Iroh!!" Aang yelled out with excitement

"Hahah, you sure know your history, don't you?" Lin asked rhetorically "The Dragon of the West is a very esoteric tale...usually the only people that know about the history of Iroh or Zuko are members of the White Lotus Society...the true White Lotus Society, not the watered down political party that we have now. To be a member of the White Lotus, you have to be intelligent, independent, altruistic, not swayed by any political inclinations. Iroh had all of those traits. He was a the closest human to a true sage, he was more of a sage than any of the official Fire Sages, who were merely puppets and mouthpieces of the Ozai/Azula regime at the time...and he knew how to brew a pretty damn good cup of tea and he could kick anyone's ass at Pai-sho." Lin Xiung let out a sigh "but he's gone, there will never be another person like him. Believe me, if the dragon still lived today, I would have much more faith in the old ways."

"Hehe, this boy claims to have known him." Baifou laughed as he pointed to Aang

"Well, knowing how intelligent the boy is, I honestly say I wouldn't be surprised." Lin remarked

A jail guard comes into the quarters armed with a rifle, a revolver on his holster, wearing a green ERRA uniform with a white band around his shoulders and a green red Earth/white star cap. He approached their cell and told them it's time for their outdoor time.

The three passed by the jail warden at his desk while escorted by three armed jail guards.

"Well Lin Xiung, looks like you made three friends, you better not brainwash them with your mindless garbage." The warden tells him with a arrogant smile. "You do remember the punishment for spreading dissent within our glorious republic?" he added

Lin smiled graciously and his mustache arched a little "Oh yes I do sir, I would never think of doing such a thing to my new jail mates Baifou and Aang!"

"Aang?" He looks down at Aang "Why the hell does he have an arrow on his head?" the warden asked in a suspicious manner

"You know how little boys are...he must think he's an Air Nomad!" Lin said with a chuckle

"True, I'm glad he's such an active kid...but his independent behavior is a problem...Aang needs to be given a Mandarin name and he needs to be enrolled in the youth guard!" the warden said.

"Starting tomorrow his name will be Aojin and he shall be an effective member of the Earth Republic Youth Guard!" The warden demanded.

"Great, I will prefer his uniform and cap!" an officer said

Aang grimaced at the thought of being brainwashed into a political cult as he is dragged away from his adult friends.

"Baifou...I know a secret escape scheme within the exercise yard...but we are going to need the help of my friends...I have a band of guerillas waiting for me outside this cage." Lin told Baifou

"Freedom fighters...you mean you're a traitor?" Baifou asked

"Argh! don't be a dumbass Ming...you should know that the government have betrayed the revolution. They will sell us out to the Fire Nation soon enough, we must change things in the Earth Republic before it's too late."

Things look futile for the Earth Republic. Aang is taken by the Earth Republic Revolutionary Army to be brainwashed and socialized into the youth guards. Ming Baifou and Lin Xiung plot their escape from prison and the Earth Republic's government and military is oblivious to the oncoming threat by the Fire Nation and ill-prepared to challenge them.


	5. Different ways

**That Night**

Ming Baifou and Lin Xiung were running for their lives throughout the streets of the slums. An army jeep was hot on their pursuit and one prison guard tried to shoot them down with his pistol. But then, they were cornered in an alley. The jeep was closing on them, three jail guards jumped out and cocked their rifles and took aim at Bafiou and Lin.

"Well, looks like you have us beat!" Lin said with a smile that raised his mustache

"Put your hands up! Drop all weapons!" one of the guards yelled out

"You honestly think a smart man like me would carry a weapon? Do I look dangerous to you? Do I?" Lin asked

"Hands up, right now!" the guard yelled out.

"He won't obey, let's just shoot!" The guards took aim and fired, but then Lin lifted a stone slab from the ground that stopped the bullets. He then pushed the stone and it totaled the jeep and smashed the driver's body. The other three guards ran off like cowards.

"Wow, that was good earth bending...WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT EARLIER!?" Baifou said in a hissy fit.

"I observe the rules of engagement. I only fight when they cast the first stone." Lin explained

Lin Xiung moved the bricks out of his way, creating a passage through the brick wall that doomed them.

"Come on, follow me." Lin asserted

**At the Youth Camp**

Aang was unloaded off a damp and smelly train car where young children were packed like sardines. Aang finally got used to his youth guard uniform although he preferred to wear his Air nomad outfit much more. Aang walked to the gates into the walled camp, his ears were irritated by the propaganda speaker towers.

"THE YOUTH ARE THE GLORY OF THIS COUNTRY, THE REPUBLIC AND THE REVOLUTION COME FIRST!! THE REVOLUTION IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE FAMILY, IT IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR OWN NEEDS!!" those were the propaganda messages the speaker tower spouted out

Aang walked through the gates smiled at the sight of children playing and earth bending.

"Finally, my chance to re-learn earth bending!" Aang said with joy.

"You are Aojin, right?" the instructor gave him a stern look

"Um..." Aang remembers his given name "yes!"

Aang walked up to the Earth bending instructor and asked to be part of the class but the instructor told him to beat it.

"You need to work on the fields today, you will have Earth bending lessons later!" the instructor told him.

"Later, when?" Aang asked anxiously

"On Saturday!"

Aang knew today was Monday and despaired

"Tomorrow, you will be working in the workshop. Wednesday and Thursday are your general education days where you will learn language, math and science. Friday is the day you will learn proper ethics and revolutionary behavior." the instructor read from his schedule

Aang walks to the farming fields grumbling. He was assigned the task of harvesting millet. He was given an old rusty scythe to cut the stocks, and he was given bands so he could bundle the millet and carry the bundles on his back. After cutting up three bundles, he took the millet to the miller. To his surprise the person grinding the grain looked very familiar, she has tied up black hair, hazel eyes, she could blink...nor could she see...Aang mistook her for Toph

"TOPH!!" Aang tries to hug her

The girl could detect Aang running towards her by feeling the ground. She grabbed Aang before he could lay a finger on her and slammed him to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem twinkle toes?" the girl asked harshly

"Toph, it's you!!...wait, your name is Toph, right?

"Who the hell is that?! Your imaginary friend? My name is Laph..Laph Bai Fong! You'd better get it right next time twinkle toes, or else I'll stick a rock up your gut!"

Aang knew very well that Laph is an Earth bending prodigy just by how she could detect his movements with her feet on the ground

**In the country sides near Hangkang**

Lin was admiring the beautiful scenery of the rice paddys, forests and karst mountains (the tall and narrow limestone "mountains" commonplace in Southern China). He enjoy the peaceful scenery that was very much different from the congested and polluted cities. Baifou on the other hand grew impatient and lit a cigarette. He has been through the area many times.

"You want one? It gets awfully boring here." Baifou offered Lin a smoke

"No thanks, I am just having too much fun enjoying the scenery." Lin responded

"Meh, I've been through here many times, there is a farming village nearby, next to a lake around here." Baifou tells Lin

"I really like how you know this area well. It could in handy when fighting the ERRA or the Fire Nation." Lin tells Baifou

"Well I also made quite a few maps...they're not perfect but I'm not a very perfect man either."

"Yea, I know...that's why you remind me of Fai Qin, one of my characters from one of my fictions. He was a rather unfortunate man, he was a peasant who brown-nosed his feudal masters and a mindless opponent to the revolution. I wrote and published that book right after the revolution took place and the Earth Kingdom fell." Lin explained

"Are you calling me stupid? Baifou looked at him with some angery

"No no no! It's good think that you're such a complex character...simple people bore me."

"So, it's an insult comment...I see how it is!"

Lin then grabs Baifou and pulls him down into the rice paddy, they hide in the rice paddy as they see ERRA patrolmen on the back of their ostrich horses, the soldiers had their rifles slung over their back, a sword in their sheath on their side and they each carried a pistol armed, ready to fire in one hand, they used their other hand to control their ostrich horses. On patrolmen observes the rice paddies.

"Hmm, they must have went into the village over there already." one patrolman remarks

"Whoa, they got there that fast on feet?" the second patrolman asked

"Well, Lin Xiung is a dangerous earth bender..he probably skated on the ground to get there" another patrolman remarked

They ride away into the village.

**At the Youth Guard Camp**

Today was Aang's day to work in with his hands in the workshop. He stands between two girls in the rifle assembly area. Aang observed the rifle carefully and quickly learned which parts go where. He then assembled the rifle at a very quick pace.

"I'm done!" Aang said

"Good, good, good! You will be a very productive member of our republic Aojin, we are pleased with you...you mold very well." the factory foreman told him

"Thank you sir!" Aang replied graciously

"Today we shall do something about your little Air Nomad arrow, the air nomads are kaputt, there is no need to try to look like extinct people." the foreman added "So we're going to have you wash that silly thing off!" the foreman said with a stern voice

Aang gasped, not wanting to be found out. "What, I can't! It's a birthmark!"

"Do you think I was born yesterday? I've lived longer than you and the air benders have been extinct before I was even born, that means they went extinct before you were born." the foreman said without at all knowing who Aang truly is.

Aang was taken to the showers, he was told to clean the mark on head. He tried scrubbing hard on his forehead.

"Hmm, you're right...it won't come off." Camp counselor Gui said. "You know boy, I heard from Kyoshi refugees that we've processed into the country that avatar Aang is still alive. And I heard from a prison warden that you called yourself Aang. Are you Aojin or Aang?" Gui asked

"Um...I want to put rifles together now..." Aang responded nervously

Gui pulled out his .45 pistol and aimed it at Aang. "I've read about the avatar, there is only one way to know for sure..." Just as Gui was about to pull the trigger on his .45 pistol, Laph comes into the counselor's office in a comma. She goes crazy with her earth bending. Gui was knocked out and the camp guards tried to counter Laph's superior earth bending with their own. They were easily knocked out by her ability to bend concrete and composite earth. After killing the guards, Laph grabs Aang's arms and made a run for it.

**At the Village**

"Do you think the coast is clear? Are those soldiers still in there?" Lin asked

"Nope, but we should do something about them...they harassing the people there." Baifou said

Baifou loads up his pistol.

"You seriously aren't thinking about going in there just by yourself. You're just one man and you weren't even trained for combat...only for scouting and exploring."

"But those ERRA goons are making a disgrace of themselves."

The ERRA soldiers in the village threatened to occupy the village and make life hell for the civilians. One soldier got off his ostrich horse and threatened to shoot an old lady's head off.

"I hear there are some damn rebels in this village!" The soldier yelled out as the old woman cried

"TELL ME YOU OLD BITCH! WHERE ARE THEY, WHERE ARE THEIR ARMAMENTS!?" the sergeant yelled out, he then punted the lady's neck with his rifle butt.

"Fucking bitch...I guess we'll have to set an example for them." the sergeant suggested.

"YOU'RE THE BITCH AROUND HERE! Baifou charged at them, shooting two of the soldiers with his revolver. "Oh shit!" The soldiers fired back with their automatic rifles, they sprayed bullets at Baifou in both his thighs, he falls down and tries to crawl away.

Then a guerilla pops out of a two-story building window and capped one of the soldier's head with his rifle. Another guerilla throws a Molotov cocktail near a haystack, creating a fire and startling the ostrich horses, the riders were knocked off into the conflagration. The shooter squeezed off two more shots into two ERRA soldiers. A woman with black hair and bangs covering one eye rides into town mounted on her blind animal. The beast stabbed the sergeant in the neck with it's toungue rendering paralyzing him. She unmounted her animal, she was a rather tall woman by Earth Republic standards wearing jackboots, a green ERRA trench coat she wears as spoils from killing an ERRA major with the Earth Republic insignia torn off. He she stepped on the sergeant's groin and smashed it. The sergeant struggled but then the lady put him out of his misery with his own gun.

"You were a very nice young man, thanks for letting me have your gun." She said with a grin.

She then looked over at Baifou "you're not a wise man at all, aren't you? Normally, I'd have you killed for being one of them, but I think I'll trust you for now." she told Baifou

Lin Xiung walked up to her, a short man like Lin only reached her lower neck.

"How are you doing today June?" he asked with a small smile.

"Fine...I see you brought along an offical-man, are you sure we can trust him?" June asked rather anxiously

"Yes, yes...I will watch him, me and the other guerillas will watch him. We can't just kill him, he may be stupid in some respects, but he's a good map maker, he knows the lands well...and he escape from the Fire Nation navy alive!" Lin told her with a larger grin

The guerilla soldiers tied Baifou's hands, and he was escorted by guerillas black ninja style clothes with a blade to his neck and a rifle pointed to his back

**Meanwhile**

Night feel, Aang and Laph are trying to navigate through the mountainous regions.

"What has gotten into you Laph?" Aang asked curiously

"It doesn't concern you twinkle toes!" Laph punched Aang in the gut. She then took off her white star cap and threw it into the ground, she bends dirt on it, burying it.

"I hate this place, I hate being a youth guard! They always limit your abilities, they only want you to do government sponsored earth bending...you know why? Those corrupt assholes are afraid of skilled earth bendings overthrowing them...it's been like this since former Dai Li agents and monarchists revolted against the republic ten years ago! This government is paranoid!" Laph explained

"And they don't care about the threat the Fire Nation possess?" Aang asked "That's messed up!"

Laph and Aang walked further into the still untamed Earth Republic country sides. Laph craves adventure, Aang wants to re-learn Earth bending from her and head to Ba Sing Se to try to warn the government of the Fire Nation. Baifou makes new friends among the rebels...but still has yet to earn their trust and see things from their point of view.


	6. Railroad to Ba Sing Se

Aang meets a new friend whom he hopes to relearn earth bending from. After escaping from a youth guard camp. Aang and Laph find themselves roaming around the middle of the Earth Republic in an the industrial city of Tenguan. Ming Baifou is now a member of the White Lotus Guerillas; a group of disgruntled people who seek to overthrow the current corrupt Earth Republic government and resist against the imminent Fire Nation invasion and occupation. The Fire Nation and Admiral Zemin's forces plan for invasion.

**Kyoshi Island Base**

Admiral Zemin was sipping on a cup of tea, reading the military newspaper. He was finishing up his breakfast until Fire Nation 4-flame Army General Zhang Zaishe came in to greet him. Zhang is a member of the Fire Lady's war council. Unlike Admiral Zemin, Zhang has a more slender build but they were the same height, Zhang also has a thin mustache, he has a bald buzz-cut head and he wore a beige Fire Nation General's uniform. Zhang is also a skilled fire bender with knowledge of lightning bending. At times, Zhang is very outgoing but there are also times when Zhang is a very secretive man

"Zemin, how are you doing this morning? I hope you're ready to make the orders for your ships to invade the Earth mainland. We are to invade Hangkang and use the city as our landing base. Those are direct orders from the war minister himself." Zhang told the admiral

"Affirmative, how heavy will the enemy resistance be?" Admiral Zemin asked while taking another sip of his tea

"Considerable but not still not very heavy at that. Most of the Hangkang garrison is nothing more than weekend soldiers." Zhang assured him

The admiral gets up and puts on his Admiral officer hat. "I hear talk that the avatar is roaming about. I hear some of the sea men talk about it. Do you suppose it's true?" Zemin asked

"Don't let rumors keep you from accomplishing the task at hand! Remember, fire is the superior element! The Fire Nation must reign supreme!" Zhang yelled out.

"Yes sir." the admiral bowed to the general in the traditional Fire Nation manner

"Just remember, the war council and the Fire Lady herself will be observing the war, incompetence is not to be shown!" Zhang asserted

Admiral Zemin went onto a motor boat that took him to his battleship. The Fire Nation ships set out to the Earth Republic shores of Hangkang, troop landing ships and craft also took off. Helicopters containing troops also took off. Admiral Zemin looked forward from his ship with a smile on his face.

**The Next Day**

Fire Nation vessels bombarded Hangkang with shells and medium-range rockets. Fire Nation "Wildfire" attack planes strafe areas of high Earth Republic troop concentrations. Panic ensued on the streets of Hangkang. Many people tried to pack themselves on out going trains. After the initial attack on the city and the destruction of important Earth Republic targets and ordinance. Fire Nation marines stormed onto the ports, killing all the resisting forces without mercy. It was evident the Fire Nation marines were far better trained even the decently skilled Earth Republic city garrisons. The fact that Fire Nation infantry were more mechanized and had air support and sea-artillery from their navy blockading Hangkang support gave them much more of an advantage over the Earth Republic military in Hangkang. Eventually, the garrison base at Hangkang was captured, the remaining Earth Republic Garrison in the city either surrendered or were retreated. Some of the Hangkang garrison soldiers stole food from stores before they fled

"Heheh, Hangkang belongs to her highness now!" Admiral Zemin said

"Yes, you have done well today. Perhaps I will give you command of some of my ground forces." General Zhang told him "I was given a radio message by other members of the war council to give you more control over this campaign, this could be your chance of entering that room with the big boys and you are still very young." Zhang added

"Yes, but I must not forget who was my mentor for all these years." Zeming replied

"Of course." Zhang said with a smirk and a slight chuckle "Just remember to not do anything that may cause the Fire Lady to...lose favor with you." Zhang warned with a ominous sound to his voice.

Fire Nation Army infantry and armor began rolling into the city awaiting orders for further invasion. This event would mark the return of the Fire Nation of "Sozin's Ambition"and beginning of the end for the ill-prepared Earth Republic.

**In Jaishi town**

Aang and Laph have been walking for days with very little to eat. Aang begins to show fatigue and complains about having little to eat and only having meat around to eat that Laph feasts on from her game hunting.

"Laph...I would really like to eat something...that didn't have a head." Aang complained while feeling his stomach

"Why don't like meat?" Laph asks

"I just don't eat meat, I'm a vegetarian, that is how I was raised." Aang explained

"So that's why you don't like meat? Afraid the animal you eat will still be alive, eh twinkle toes?" Toph asked in response

"No, it's not really that, I'm a monk and I do not really believe in the killing of animal." Aang replied

They come across a town northeast of Hangkang. It was a medium sized town surrounded by hills, many of the inhabitants of the town were miners, farmers and woodsman. Aang searched the town for a place to eat. He came across a family owned diner operated by a woman and her daughter.

The daughter of the owner, Sia politely assigns Aang a seat.

"Please enjoy yourself." she bowed.

Many of the people in this town were wearing traditional Earth Kingdom-era clothing, except for some the men who worked in the mines who would wear denim or corduroy overalls and working pants, but the men would often wear their hanfu robes, changsan outfits or their government issued Zhongshan suits.

Aang orders a bowl of rice congee with vegetables

"What brings you to this town? Work in the mines?" The mother asked

"No, I'm just stopping here for some rest and something to eat so I can continue my journey to Ba Sing Se." Aang replied

"But...that's far away." the woman said

"Yea, you should take the train." Sia added

"Train?" Aang asked

"Yea...you don't know what a train is?" Sia asked

"Well, I'm not from here...I'm from a...more remote area of the Earth Republic."

"Well, a train is a vehicle powered by coal, which powers the combustion engine. I think the Mechanist one thousand years ago made the first train line from this town to the port city of Hangkang after the Avatar wars." She explained "They move on special roads called rails. Each train has the locomotive, which is the car with the engine, and you have freight cars which carry supplies and coaches, which carries people." she added

"Are rides free?" Aang asked

"Nope...unfortunately the government is making us pay at least one gold piece for a ride. They say the money is being used to improve the railroads."Sia responded

After his meal, Aang meets up with Laph near the train station.

"We could use the train to get to Ba Sing Se, but it costs a gold piece." Aang said

"So?" Laph asked

"So, we can't buy a ticket."

"Maybe we can stowaway on the next train, like hobos!" Laph suggested

"Uh, I don't think that's a" Aang's sentence was stopped when Laph dragged his arm to the depot.

They went into the supply depot, it was filled with raw material from the mines and food products from the farm that would be sent to their next destination to be processed. Little do Aang and Laph know, there is a strange short person in a blue jumpsuit observing them behind the crates in the warehouse, he watched and listened to Aang and Laph carefully.

"So, twinkle toes? How did you learn air bending?"

"Well, if I tell the truth, you promise you won't tell anyone in this world? I mean anyone!?" Aang responded with a worried look on his face

"Go ahead, my lips are sealed, I probably wouldn't care enough anyways." Laph said with a smile

"I'm the...avatar." Aang said

"You probably are, you do know air bending and the only the one and only air bending person left is the..." Laph stopped for a second "You are the Avatar!!" Laph yelled out

"Please, not so loud...I don't want people to hear..."

The mysterious man overheard the conversation and became interested in Aang. He turned on the voice recorder built into his suit. After we was done, he pressed a green button on his right chest which causes him to teleport, the teleportation sequence creates a loud that distracts and Aang and Laph from their conversation. Aang see's a bright flash of light

"What was the that?!" Aang asked in a horrified tone of voice

"I don't know, I have never heard that before! It sounded like loud radio feedback."

They turn around to investigate but then they were bothered by three train station guards.

"Hey, you brats shouldn't be in here!" a guard told them

"We'll have to take you back to your parents, we can't have child stowaways on something as dangerous as a train." another guard said

The guards used their earth bending to move medium sized rocks to trap them, but Aang and Laph both move the rocks away with their own earth bending.

"Oh, so you kids are good with rocks, eh? I'm still better!" Just as the third guard creates a stone pillar, Laph creates her own pillar and has it strike the guard's groin, he falls down reeling in pain.

"Haha! I think I'm better." Laph taunts

Aang demonstrates his air bending on another one of the guards, knocking him into the ceiling, that demonstration scares the last guard.

"The the hell?! No one can know more than one element! You're not human!" He runs off terrified

Laph smiles at Aang "you know, your Avatar status sure has it's perks, it scares most people in this time period because we haven't seen the avatar in a thousand years."

"Yes, and now do you see why I want you to keep my secret a secret?!" Aang looked at her sternly.

"Calm down twinkle toes, I right now I am beginning to think that people being afraid of you is the least of our worries, I'm not talking about the Fire Nation either, in fact, I can't help but feel that the Fire Nation is only just a small piece of some larger plot, like there are powers greater than Fire Lady Azusa and the Fire Nation military controlling them as well speak." Laph said in a rather somber voice

"What are you talking about? Greater powers?" Aang asked confused

"Eh, just forget it, it's not important." Laph assured him, she then turned her face away and said to herself "...at least not for right now."

They see the locomotive come in loaded with refugees, some of the refugees sat on top of the train cars or even on wooden two by four boards underneath the cars. Many of them were refugees who had fled Hangkang just before it fell to the Fire Nation military. It was a ghastly seen, one could tell those people were desperate to find safer grounds by seeing how refugees laid down under train cars or sat on top of them. Aang and Laph slept in the freezer train car.

While sleeping, Aang gets a cold temperature-induced dream of his old Water Tribe friends.

"Aang, wake up buddy!" Aang felt Sokka's hands push his arm

"Huh...Sokka?" Aang gets up from his dream to look around, he finds himself to be near the iceberg in which he froze 1100 years ago."Wait a second, was I dreaming?" he then looks over to Katara. "KATARA!" Aang yelled out in excitement. "So I was dreaming, I had the strangest dream that I woke up one thousand years in the future! It was scary, you had earthbending men with sticks called "guns" that shoot deadly pebbles at people, even the Fire Nation knew how to earthbend with them!"

"Aang, I'm really glad we can talk." Katara said with a cute smile "But right now you are dreaming...you really do live one thousand years ahead of our time." Katara explained "But there is a reason you do." she added

"What...?! I don't want to live in the future, it's scary, people dress weird, people are more rude, there are ostrich horseless carriages called "cars" that puff smoke from the back and those guns scare me!"

Then Sokka tried to calm "I know Aang, but you should keep a stiff upper lip pal. The Fire Nation back in our day had some pretty scary weapons."

"True, but I don't think I've had experience fighting people with such new weapons. I even find fighting a common soldier armed with one of those things to be a whole different experience than fighting Zhao and Azula or even Ozai, with them I could counter their bending but with those new weapons, I just cant." Aang looked down in despair "I really wish I could see you guys in this scary world, that would cheer me up." Aang added

"Hey don't worry buddy, we'll be there in your mind, besides you're with a girl who is basically a Toph clone or even the real deal Toph sent to the future to help you!" Sokka reminded him

"Yeah, that's true but it just won't be the same without your wisecracks or Katara's nurturing and love." Aang replied

"Aang, you must keep the balance in your new times. I fear that the world you are in will probably fall under worse circumstances than the world of our times have experienced." Katara said

"True, I will do what I must to keep this world from falling apart." Aang replied

"Just remember that I love you Aang." Just before Katara locks lips with him, Aang wakes up.

"Damn...it's just a dream!"

Aang looked around the train car, after seeing the sick people in the refrigeration car and the scared refugees, he knew that the world needed a hero yet again.


End file.
